Hello, Ghost?
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Hantu, manusia, dan pernyataan cinta. #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong
1. Prolog

**Hello, Ghost?**

 **JaeYong ; Slight!JaeTen NCT**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Duduk sendiri di pinggir jalan adalah hal terakhir yang harusnya ia lakukan. Ia selalu takut kotor. Kuman, sakit, segala bentuk hal tidak higenis ia tidak suka. Tapi kini ia bahkan tidak memakai alas kakinya. Dia selalu begitu peduli pada kesehatan; makan teratur, gizi seimbang, vitamin, hal-hal semacam itu. Hidupnya sehat, teratur, terpola. Monoton, datar, membosankan.

 _Ia menyesal._

Kalau bisa ia ingin kembali dan menikmati hidupnya dengan cara lebih menyenangkan. Ia ingin makan junk food dan cola alih-alih sayuran dan susu. Mencicipi semua makanan pinggir jalan yang selalu membuat air liurnya menetes karena tak pernah boleh ia makan. Mendaki gunung dan ikut klub pecinta alam untuk menjelajahi hutan dengan orang-orang yang bahkan kuat tidak mandi selama seminggu. Di ingin bergabung dengan _grup band_ , menyalurkan hobi terpendamnya dibandingkan tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran. Ia ingin mencoba menghisap rokok, dan minum alcohol meski hanya sekali. Ia ingin menikmati hidupnya. Menikmati hidupnya yang _sayangnya_ begitu singkat.

Dan dibanding semua itu. Hanya satu yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan. Ia ingin, setidaknya diberikan satu kesempatan untuk bisa jujur dan mengakui perasaan yang ia selalu ia pendam. Menyatakannya keras-keras pada satu orang yang sudah ia kagumi sejak lama. _Dia_. Orang yang punya senyuman yang bisa membuatnya merasa mempunyai penyakit jantung dadakan. Orang yang selalu terlihat menyilaukan di matanya seperti bintang terang di langit. Orang yang sama yang bisa membuatnya begitu senang hanya karena dia mengingat namanya.

Ia ingin. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. Dia, ibunya, orang-orang itu, bahkan kerikil kecil yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya saat ini.

Mereka tidak bisa melihatnya seberapa keraspun ia mencoba berteriak. Karena ia bahkan tidak hidup. Ia bukan _lagi_ manusia. Ia tidak punya raga.

Ia, Jung Jaehyun―

Dengan sangat menyesal, di usianya yang baru akan menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

―adalah _hantu._


	2. Shaman

**Hello, Ghost?**

 **JaeYong ; Slight!JaeTen NCT**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

Chapter I: Shaman

* * *

 _Kalian percaya hantu?_

Ya, hantu. Makhluk supranatural yang 'katanya' menyeramkan dan bisa muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba untuk membunuh atau menculik kalian ke alam lain―

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian, yang merasa cukup berani, akan mengatakan jika hantu itu hanyalah sebuah cerita fiktif yang sengaja dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil. Hantu itu bohong, mengada-ada, _omong kosong_.

Jika kalian berfikiran begitu maka kalian harus segera merubahnya. Karena anggapan kalian _salah_.

Hantu itu ada. Mereka eksis dan hidup bersama kita. Hanya saja kalian _tidak bisa_ melihat keberadaan mereka. Ada _dinding tipis_ yang membuat dunia mereka terpisah dan tak terjangkau mata manusia kalian.

Coba saja kalian tengok ke sudut kosong tempat kalian berada sekarang. Aku yakin jika salah satu dari mereka sedang memperhatikan kalian dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Bahkan tanpa kalian sadar, mungkin mereka berada lebih dekat lagi, mereka bisa saja berada di samping, duduk bersebelahan dengan kalian saat ini. Apa kalian merinding sekarang? Jika ya, maka itu adalah pertanda satu dari _mereka_ sedang berada tepat di belakangmu. Dan ' _bernafas_ ' di lehermu.

 _Tidak percaya?_

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Itu hak kalian pula untuk percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak punya urusan untuk membuat kalian percaya pada hal yang _tidak bisa_ kalian lihat. Lagipula siapa aku? Kalian sama sekali tak mengenalku kan? Dan aku juga tidak ingin repot-repot mengenalkan diri.

Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu tentang diriku adalah fakta bahwa aku, seorang **_shaman_**.

Seseorang yang _bisa_ melihat hantu.

* * *

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya berakhir di sini, selain rasa sakit terakhir yang luar biasa ia rasakan setelah sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana tubuhnya terlempar, sejauh lima meter dari tempat semula dan mendarat di aspal dingin yang kotor tepat di tengah jalan. Ia tidak ingat, bagaimana belakang kepalanya terbentur dengan keras dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tergores permukaan kasar aspal. Ia tidak ingat, bagaimana lirihnya ia mengucapkan sebuah kata _tolong_ begitu tubuhnya terbaring bersimbah genangan darah dan bau besi berkarat sementara mobil yang menabraknya pergi. Ia tidak ingat. Benar-benar tidak ingat. Saat bagaimana ia bisa bangun setelah itu dan melihat _dirinya_ sendiri terbujur kaku.

 ** _Ia tidak ingat._**

' _Bagaimana bisa?'_

Rasa kaget masih memenuhinya. Maka dari itu dia berlari, secepat dan sejauh yang ia bisa dari sana dan mulai berteriak pada semua orang yang ia temui. Tapi dia diabaikan. Tidak ada orang yang mau mendengarnya, tidak ada yang mau membantunya.

' _Aku mohon, tolong aku! Tolong aku!'_

Ia berusaha memegang tangan seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang menutup tokonya untuk mendapatkan perhatian, tapi yang ia dapat hanya udara kosong.

 _'K-kenapa?'_ Jaehyun menatap kedua tangannya dengan terkejut.

 _Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyentuh mereka?_

Jaehyun kembali berlari dan tidak memperdulikan hal lain. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari orang-orang asing itu. Ia hanya butuh orang tuanya.

' _Ayah! Ibu! Kalian harus menolongku!'_

Tapi Jaehyun mencelos saat melihat _mereka_ pun mengabaikannya. Jaehyun berdiri tepat di depan ibunya. Dan ibunya hanya terus berjalan menembusnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Ini sudah larut, kemana Jaehyun?"

' _Apa maksudmu, Ibu? Aku di sini! Aku di sini!' Jaehyun berteriak frustasi._

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

' _Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Ayah! Aku sekarat!'_ Jaehyun menunjuk pintu dan mulai memohon lagi. _'Kumohon! Aku tidak mau mati! Kalian harus menolongku!'_

"Aku hanya khawatir. Tidak biasanya ia pulang terlambat. Ia bahkan menyuruh supir untuk tidak menjemputnya karena ia ingin pulang sendiri."

' _Kumohon! Kumohon!'_

Telepon berdering. Ayahnya bangkit dan berjalan menembus dirinya untuk mengangkat telepon. Tidak lama gagang telepon itu jatuh. Ayahnya mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan tidak percaya. Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ibunya yang berteriak keras memanggil namanya sebelum jatuh pingsan.

' _A-aku―'_ Tubuh Jaehyun jatuh berlutut. Air mata lolos mengaliri pipinya. _'Sudah mati?'_

* * *

Jaehyun duduk sendiri di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi saat ini, karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Harusnya ia tidak berada di sini, harusnya ia mengikuti kedua orang tuanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia melihat _dirinya_ sendiri yang terbaring tak bernyawa? Ia tidak sanggup. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan dia masih belum bisa menerimanya.

 _Kenapa ini harus menimpanya? Kenapa?_

' _Che, apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di jam segini? Menangis di pinggir jalan.'_

Jaehyun langsung menoleh. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. Dari jarak pandangnya sekarang, ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya menatapnya. _'Kau siapa, paman?'_

Orang itu langsung tersentak kaget karena Jaehyun bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. _'Kau bisa melihatku?'_ tanyanya.

Jaehyun mengangguk. Dan orang itu mendesah karena langsung mengerti apa yang salah. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaehyun dan duduk di samping pemuda itu, yang terus menatapinya dengan pandangan yang sama. Bingung.

' _Kutebak. Kau baru mati?'_

Jaehyun tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apakah itu pertanyaan normal yang akan ditanyakan oleh orang asing pada orang yang baru ditemuinya?

Orang itu tersenyum saja. _'Kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku juga hantu.'_ katanya cuek.

Jaehyun langsung menunduk mendengar pengakuan itu. Harusnya ia lari, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah _hantu._ Tapi Jaehyun sadar itu tidak ada gunanya. Ia sudah mati dan sekarang dia juga adalah _hantu_.

' _Kau tahu? Reaksimu tidak jauh berbeda saat pertama kali aku tahu aku sudah mati.'_ Jaehyun masih menunduk dan diam-diam menangis sementara orang itu duduk dengan kaki berselonjor menatap bintang di langit. _'Terkejut, tidak percaya, sedih. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa begitu cepat? Kenapa hidupku berakhir seperti ini? Pertanyaan seperti itu memenuhi pikiran. Bukan begitu?'_

 _Jaehyun mengangguk pelan. Masih terlalu sibuk dengan tangisannya._

' _Aku mengerti.'_ Orang itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Jaehyun. _'Tapi setelah aku sadar, menangis sama sekali tidak berguna. Kau tahu? Semacam―kau tidak akan merubah apapun dengan hal itu.'_

Jaehyun mendongak dan tiba-tiba berhenti terisak, meski air matanya masih jatuh saja menuruni pipinya. _'Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang_ _bisa_ _aku lakukan? Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar atau melihatku. Aku sudah mati! Aku hantu sekarang!'_ Ia menyentakkan tangan di kepalanya dengan kasar. Jaehyun hanya merasa marah dan tanpa sadar berteriak. Tapi kemudian merasa menyesal telah berkata seperti itu dan langsung menunduk. _'Maaf,'_ _lirihnya_ _._

Orang itu menatapnya sambil menyangga dagu dengan sebelah tangan di atas lutut, mengangguk. _'Kau masih sangat muda. Dan sepertinya anak yang baik.'_

Jaehyun tersenyum lirih. _'A-aku selalu berusaha. Aku selalu belajar dengan keras untuk membuat orang tuaku bangga. Aku selalu bilang pada mereka jika aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat seperti Ayah. Aku mengerjakan tugas saat teman sebayaku asik bermain. Aku akan menghafal saat orang lain sibuk mengobrol. Aku lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan dibanding kantin saat istirahat.'_

' _Wah.'_ Orang itu tampak terkesan.

' _Aku selalu hidup sehat. Menghindari junk food dan makanan pinggir jalan. Aku hanya makan segala sesuatu yang bergizi. Minum vitamin dan pemeriksaan rutin ke dokter. Minum 8 gelas sehari, makan tepat waktu.'_

Orang itu mengangguk-angguk paham. _'Aku mengerti sekarang.'_

Jaehyun tidak punya ide. _'Apa maksudmu, paman?'_

' _Aku jadi mengerti alasan anak baik sepertimu berada di sini.'_

' _Hah?'_

Orang itu tertawa melihat ekspresi polos Jaehyun. Anak ini benar-benar. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menghentikan tawanya. _'Kau tahu? Kemana harusnya seseorang yang baik pergi saat mereka mati kan?'_

' _Surga?'_ tebak Jaehyun.

' _Benar.'_ Orang itu mengangguk. _'Orang yang baik memang akan pergi ke surga saat mereka mati. Tapi asal kau tahu, mereka baru akan pergi ke sana jika urusan mereka di dunia ini telah selesai dan hati mereka menerimanya.'_

Jaehyun tidak bisa menutupi jika dirinya bingung saat ini. _'Lalu?'_ tanyanya.

' _Itu masalahmu. Kau masih memiliki hal yang kau sesali dan belum bisa menerimanya.'_

Jaehyun tersentak. _'A-aku?'_

' _Kau menyesali hidupmu.'_

' _Hah? Apa? Tidak, Paman. Aku sama sekali tidak―'_

' _Jangan bohong!'_ Potong orang itu cepat. _'Untuk anak seusiamu, apa yang kau lakukan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan._ Dari ceritamu aku langsung bisa menebak bahwa kau itu sangat tertutup. Ku yakin kau bahkan tidak punya teman. Kau selalu menjadi anak baik dan taat. Apa kau pernah merasakan menyenangkannya apa yang orang sebut membolos? Bagaimana mendebarkannya sensasi mencoba rokok dan alcohol untuk pertama kalinya? _Apa kau pernah merasa begitu senang karena membicarakan hobimu dengan orang lain?_ _Menyenangkannya memiliki orang yang mengerti dirimu?_ _Mencoba hal-hal baru yang belum pernah kau rasakan?_ **_Hidupmu membosankan_** **_dan kau menyesalinya_**. Itulah alasan paling logis dari keadaanmu.'

Jaehyun tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. Ia menarik lututnya ke dada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia merasa habis tertembak mati. _Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu? Bagimana dia tahu semua itu?_

Orang itu tersenyum, sepertinya tebakannya memang benar melihat tidak adanya satupun kata darinya. Kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada lebih pelan. _'Menjadi anak yang baik bukanlah hal yang salah. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melupakan hal-hal yang merupakan sumber kesenangan dalam hidupmu. Aku bahkan yakin jika kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut jatuh cinta.'_

Jatuh… cinta?

' _Perasaan mendebarkan yang datang saat kau berada dekat dengannya. Perasaan yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur dan hanya membayangkannya sepanjang malam. Perasaan yang membuatmu selalu ingin menatapnya dan gugup tiap kali ingin menyapa. Perasaan, yang selalu membuatmu hatimu senang, bahkan oleh hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan untukmu. Aku yakin kau tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti it―'_

' _AKU PERNAH!'_

Orang itu tersentak saat Jaehyun berteriak menyelanya. Ia kaget karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu. _'Hah?'_

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang di sampingnya. _'Aku memang tidak pernah melakukan semua hal yang kau tanyakan. Aku tidak pernah membolos, merokok, minum alkohol dan tidak punya teman karena mereka menganggapku aneh. Mungkin juga benar jika aku menyesali hidupku. Tapi aku pernah. Aku pernah merasakan itu―'_ Jaehyun mengusap pergi airmatanya dan tersenyum untuk pertama kali sejak ia menjadi hantu. _'Aku pernah jatuh cinta.'_ Katanya penuh keyakinan.

Ada jeda hening panjang setelah itu.

Meski kaget, orang itu hanya tertawa karena di matanya Jaehyun begitu, sialan, polos. Tatapannya yang sungguh-sungguh itu membuatnya gemas. _'Kau lucu sekali,'_ katanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

' _Paman, kau kenapa?'_ tanya Jaehyun khawatir karena orang itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa tak terkendali. Matanya mengedip-ngedip tidak mengerti.

' _Aku jadi semakin tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya berada di sini setelah mendengar yang satu ini.'_ Jawab orang itu.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun tidak memiliki ide atas ucapannya dan hanya merespon; _'Hah?'_

Orang itu tersenyum lebar, seakan baru saja berhasil memenangkan undian seribu dollar. _'Kau tahu? Aku yakin alasan utamamu adalah karena kau belum sempat mengatakan perasaan cintamu padanya. Iya kan? Hahahahaha.'_

Jaehyun melongo, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya. Kali ini benar-benar merasa terkejut dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. _Bagaimana ia tahu? Bagaimana ia tahu semua itu? Bagaimana caranya? Apakah dia cenayang? Apakah ia bisa membaca pikiran? APA DIA HANTU?! Eh, oh ya benar. Dia memang hantu._

' _Paman… hentikan.'_ rengeknya pelan saat mendengar tawa itu tidak juga berhenti. Jika dia masih manusia mungkin wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia digoda hingga begini, dan itu oleh hantu seorang paman yang bahkan tak ia tahu namanya.

* * *

Rasanya sangat aneh. Perasaan menjadi hantu ternyata terasa cukup baik. Siapa yang menyangka? Selain fakta bahwa tidak ada yang ada yang bisa melihat atau mendengarnya, rasanya benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya terasa ringan saat berjalan, ia bahkan merasa dirinya tidak sedang berjalan, tetapi melayang. Ia bisa masuk ke manapun dengan menembus tembok. Semua orang juga menembusnya, meski rasanya sebagian jiwanya tertarik sesaat saat ada orang yang melewatinya, ia masih bisa mengatasinya.

' _Bagaimana aku menemukannya?'_ percakapannya semalam dengan paman hantu, Jaehyun menjadi punya tujuan. Ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya di sini sebelum bisa hanya harus mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya―seperti apa yang dikatakan paman hantu.

' _Shaman, ya? Apa orang seperti itu benar-benar ada?'_ Jaehyun sebelumnya bukanlah orang yang akan percaya dengan segala hal yang berbau spiritual. Tapi semuanya berbeda karena ia bahkan kini sudah menjadi salah satu makhluk spiritual itu sendiri. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak percaya.

Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Entah di mana dia sekarang.

Ia memasuki setiap bangunan dan mencoba berbicara dengan semua orang. Berharap jika salah satu dari mereka akan menjawabnya dan memberitahunya langsung jika dia adalah seorang _shaman._ Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu ia menemukannya. Semua orang bersikap sama―tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Hingga ia berakhir di taman.

' _Hai, adik kecil. Apa kau adalah shaman?'_ Ini adalah hal yang terkonyol yang ia lakukan. Kenapa juga dia bertanya pada seorang bayi dalam kereta dorong.

"Chi~ Ba-ba~"

Jaehyun melongo. Sepertinya bayi ini merespon ucapannya. Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya. _'Kau bisa melihatku?'_ tanyanya.

Bayi itu tertawa sambil menggerakkan mainan di tangannya. "Ba-ba~ Baba~"

Baiklah. Itu sebuah peningkatan karena seseorang memang bisa melihatnya. Tapi seorang _bayi_? Ayolah. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk Jaehyun di saat begini?

Merasa tidak ada gunanya, Jaehyun tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali lalu melambai. _'Sampai jumpa lagi, adik kecil.'_ Bayi itu kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras hingga menarik perhatian ibunya yang sedang membelikannya balon. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedih dn merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

' _Hah―'_

Ia kembali berjalan dan menembus semua orang yang melewatinya.

' _Kemana aku pergi setelah ini?'_ pikirnya. Dan ia masih terus berfikir sambil memandang jalan sampai ia sadar saat melihat sepatu seseorang memenuhi pandangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya memandang lurus. Dari pakaiannya Jaehyun bisa menebak jika ia adalah salah satu murid dari sekolah yang sama dengannya dulu saat ia masih hidup.

' _Huh?'_ Jaehyun dibuat heran. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, tetapi menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri baru kemudian berjalan lagi sambil melewati Jaehyun tanpa menembusnya.

 _Apa kebetulan?_ Batin Jaehyun bertanya-tanya.

Ini reaksi yang berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Karena seperti yang sudah disebutkan, semua orang hanya akan berjalan begitu dia ada di depan mereka dan menembusnya seakan tidak ada apapun.

Jaehyun berlari mengejar dan kembali diam di hadapan pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu berhenti! Kali ini ia berjongkok sebelum mengambil arah kanan untuk menyebarang.

 _Ini mencurigakan!_

Jaehyun menjadi lebih bersemangat mengejar pemuda itu, yang sepertinya menambah kecepatannya. Dengan susah payah ia bisa kembali berhenti di depannya. Dan _gotcha!_ Pemuda itu kembali berhenti.

' _Kau bisa melihatku kan?'_

Pemuda itu diam memandang lurus ke depan seakan tidak melihat dan mendengar apapun.

' _Jika kau memang shaman. Maka bantulah aku! Kumohon!'_

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya seperti berfikir. Jaehyun tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya luntur seketika saat melihat pemuda itu malah berbalik dan berjalan pergi setelah menjentikkan jarinya.

' _H-hei, tunggu!'_ Jaehyun melongo. ' _Kau tidak bisa pergi! Kau harus membantuku!'_ Ia berteriak dan mengejar pemuda itu lagi. Ia yakin jika kecurigaannya benar. Pemuda itu memang bisa melihat dan mendengarnya. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang ia cari seharian ini.

Dia pasti _shaman_!

* * *

Baiklah. Anggap saja ini sebagai hari sialnya. Setelah seharian yang menyebalkan di sekolah kini ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk _sepertinya_ di jalan pulang. Terkutuklah kekuatan sialannya ini.

' _Kau bisa melihatku kan?'_

Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar itu. Dia tahu jika kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba berbelok tadi memang mencurigakan―meski ekspresi datarnya sempurna tetap saja sepertinya _hantu_ itu curiga. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Ia hanya tidak mau berakhir dengan memberikan tubuhnya pada _dia_. Orang-orang istimewa sepertinya memang lebih mudah untuk dirasuki arwah. Terakhir kali dia ingat, ia bahkan hampir membunuh orang dengan tangannya karena dendam sang hantu yang merasuki tubuhnya.

' _Jika kau memang shaman. Maka bantulah aku! Kumohon!'_

Alisnya mengerut seperti berfikir.

 _Shaman? Dia tahu tentang shaman?_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat pemandangan seperti ini, melihat hantu memohon meminta bantuannya setelah tahu dia seorang _shaman_. Dan karena sifat 'mudah kasihan' yang ia punya dulu, ia harus mengalami saat-saat sulit dengan permintaan-permintaan mereka. Tapi sekarang? Maaf saja, dia tidak mau repot-repot. Dia memang bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka, tapi ia tidak merasa punya kepentingan untuk menunjukkannya. Masih banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan, mengerjakan tugas misalnya.

Karena nilainya jelek semester kemarin. Ia benar-benar dihukum. Tidak ada lagi latihan dance, tambahan uang saku, main sepulang sekolah, game. Semua itu adalah daftar hal-hal yang harus ia hindari. Jadwalnya sekarang berubah hanya menjadi belajar-belajar-belajar.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk jadi _konsultan_ hantu.

 _Baiklah ini akan sangat menjengkelkan._

Pemuda itu berbalik dan terus berjalan. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar setiap rengekkan hantu itu.

' _H-hei, tunggu!_ _Kau tidak bisa pergi! Kau harus membantuku!'_

' _Halo?'_

' _Tolong bantu aku. Hanya sekali ini saja. Eh, tunggu―sebenarnya aku punya banyak permintaan. Tapi ini yang paling penting. Kumohon-kumohon-kumohon!'_

 _Dasar bodoh,_ batinnya. Ia sudah sangat ingin berteriak mengusir hantu itu dari hadapannya karena begitu berisik, ia tetap menahan mulutnya. Akan repot jika sekali saja ia berbicara padanya. Selain orang-orang akan mengganggap dirinya gila karena berbicara sendiri, harapannya untuk menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia normal juga akan pupus.

Pemuda itu, sekali lagi, hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

 _Aku hanya akan mencoba mengabaikannya, dan membuatnya yakin jika aku hanya manusia biasa._

* * *

"Lee Taeyong, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu semakin jelek."

"Berisik." _Wajahku jadi jelek karena aku tidak bisa tidur semalam,_ tambah pemuda bernama Taeyong itu dalam hati. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tidur jika _sesuatu_ mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi―termasuk kamar mandi―dan merengek tanpa henti. Membuatnya risih di kamarnya sendiri dan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Mungkin ini karena kekeraskepalaannya, tapi _sesuatu_ itu juga keras kepala! Kan kesal!

Johnny mencibirnya. "Lagian kenapa kau memandangi adik kelas itu terus?" herannya. "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Taeyong yang sedang memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja tersenyum menatap Johnny. Johnny membalas senyumnya dengan alis naik-turun, tapi Taeyong malah langsung membuat tampang datar. "Memang siapa di?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. Saking tanpa dosanya Johnny yang baru jatuh dari kursinya itu ingin sekali memukul kepalanya dengan benda keras.

"Serius kau tidak tahu dia?" Johnny menyerhit. "Yakin kau anak sekolah ini?"

Taeyong mendengus. "Memang dia artis apa sampai harus aku tahu?"

"Dia memang bukan artis! Tapi dia Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!"

"Siapa?" _Ten Chittaporn―_

"Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul! Ten! Pemuda asal Thailand itu!"

"Tidak kenal. Kau tahu dia?" tanyanya terdengar tidak tertarik. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapan lirih yang ia dengar semalam.

.

.

' _Kumohon._

 _Aku tahu, aku mungkin saja mengganggumu. Maafkan aku. Aku... aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi setelah ini. Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu jika kau mendengar dan melihatku. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekali saja. A-aku―aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang kukagumi. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku hanya hantu. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Aku ingin tenang dan pergi dengan damai setelah kematianku._

 _Aku… mohon.'_

.

.

Taeyong tidak mendengar lagi semua ocehan Johnny tentang apa dan bagaimana sosok Ten Chittaporn itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memandang sosok sang hantu yang terus mengikuti pemuda Thailand itu kemanapun.

" _Che_ , Jung Jaehyun- bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika kau _belum_ mati." gumam Taeyong pelan.

"Apa katamu? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Johnny menatapnya curiga. "Jelas-jelas aku mendengarmu bicara tadi!"

"Berisik, Johnny." Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat hantu itu sekali lagi. "Ayo, pergi." Dan dia melenggang cuek.

 _Nah,_ sekarang, apa yang _sebaiknya_ ia lakukan?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thanks to reviewer:**

ChiminChim | chocomilkshake | Hilo17 | Arisa Hosho | Shim Yeonhae | Dear91jinwoo

Mind to review?


	3. I'll Help You

**Hello, Ghost?**

 **JaeYong ; Slight!JaeTen NCT**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Chapter II

* * *

Jaehyun memang orang aneh, canggung, dan membosankan.

Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan kutu buku berkacama besar yang fanatik dengan kebersihan seperti dirinya. Dia yang selalu membawa _hand sanitizer_ dan memakainya setiap kali memegang apapun yang terlihat kotor. Yang memakai masker meski tidak sakit, hanya karena ada temannya yang sedang flu. Yang tidak makan sembarangan dan tidak suka berbagi makanan bersama orang lain dengan alat makan yang sama. Orang yang, selalu, seperti memiliki dunia sendiri dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Dia; _Jung Jaehyun_.

' _Ten-shi. Aku menyukaimu.'_

Jaehyun sudah sering diabaikan, dan dianggap tidak ada oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia sudah biasa dengan semua itu ketika dulu ia _masih_ manusia. Jaehyun benar-benar sudah kebal. Tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda?

' _Ten-shi. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.'_

Dia tidak pernah bisa untuk menyampaikan kekagumannya seberapa keras ia mencoba dulu. Ia akan menjadi gugup, gemetar dan berakhir dengan berlaku bodoh seperti tersandung lalu jatuh di depan orang yang ia sukai itu. Sekarangpun, saat ia sudah memiliki keberanian, ia masih tidak bisa melakukannya karena orang yang ia suka _tidak bisa melihatnya_. _Kenapa?_ Kenapa dia harus mengalaminya juga saat dia sudah mati?

' _Tidak ada gunanya,'_ gumam Jaehyun.

Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyerah.

Seharian membuntuti Ten membuatnya semakin sadar jika dia memang menyukai pemuda itu. Belum pernah ia sedekat itu dengan Ten. Dulu, Jaehyun hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, diam-diam mengamatinya di manapun. Di kantin, lorong, di depan loker, di lapangan, dan kadang juga di perpustakaan. Di manapun dirinya berada ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat Ten. Caranya tersenyum, tertawa, bercanda dan bahkan saat sedang marah terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Ten, entah kenapa terlihat begitu bersinar seperti bintang di langit.

Ya, seperti _bintang_. Yang bisa dilihat tapi tak akan pernah bisa Jaehyun raih.

Jaehyun melayang menuju taman belakang sekolah sambil menunduk, lalu duduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Ini tempat yang sama yang selalu ia datangi dulu ketika ia sedih. Ketika ia merasa lelah. Dan kini, ketika ia merasa kenapa dunia begitu kejam padanya.

Jaehyun menarik lututnya ke dada, memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangan hantunya. Berfikir apa yang akan dilakukannya kini.

* * *

"Hei." Taeyong mungkin sudah gila. Kenapa dia malah sengaja memanggil hantu itu? Bukankah sejak kemarin ia menahan diri untuk tidak bicara? Bukannya sejak kemarin ia harus bersabar agar tidak mengamuk karena hantu itu terus mengganggunya? Bukankah baru kemarin, dia sendiri yang ingin sekali hantu itu pergi dari hidupnya? Lalu apa yang dilakukan sekarang?

Lee Taeyong kau sudah benar-benar gila, batinnya. Tapi kakinya berjalan mendekat. "Hei, kau mendengarku, hantu?"

Kepala hantu itu terangkat dengan ekspresi kaget. Mungkin karena seseorang baru saja mengajaknya bicara, terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang telah ia ajak bicara sejak kemarin tapi tak menghiraukannya. Ekspresi di wajahnya seperti meneriakan kalimat; _AKU TAHU KAU MEMANG SHAMAN!_ pada Taeyong.

Tentu saja dia kaget. Taeyong sendiri kaget dengan kelakuan spontannya ini.

"Aku akan membantumu." Kata Taeyong pada akhirnya. Ia akan menyerah, sekali ini saja.

Dan reaksi Jaehyun tidak bisa tidak lebih kaget lagi. Lihat matanya yang membesar seperti hendak loncat keluar. _'A-apa?'_

 _Ya, apa._

Taeyong berdecak sebal, ia melipat tangannya di dada. Meski ia sudah bilang begitu, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk melibatkan diri. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Hantu itu sudah tahu jika Taeyong _memang shaman_. "Aku bilang, aku akan membantumu."

Mata Jaehyun mengedip. Ia sedang tidak salah dengar kan? _'B-benarkah?'_

"Iya."

' _K-kau tidak bercanda?'_

"Aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku dengan sopan," keluhnya. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu; Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda."

Jaehyun masih merasa sulit percaya. Ia berdiri, mulutnya masih membuka dan belum terkatup lagi. Ini benar-benar kejutan. Ia harus menyakinkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sekarang sebelum bisa merasa senang. Mungkin akan mudah jika ia masih manusia, ia hanya perlu mencubit tangannya dan merasa sakit untuk tahu jika dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. Tapi kini ia hantu dan yang ia lakukan adalah bertanya. _'Kau benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar akan membantuku?'_

Berapa benar yang dia katakan? "Hm―"

'SERIUS?!'

Alis Taeyong merengut jengkel sekarang. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Jika kau memang tidak percaya. Yasudah. Aku tidak akan jadi―"

' _Ya! Ya! Aku percaya padamu, Sunbae!'_ potong Jaehyun panik. Ia berusaha memegang tangan Taeyong untuk memotong kalimatnya tapi pemuda itu langsung menarik tangannya dengan mata kaget.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

' _Apapun.'_

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sembarangan _._ " Kata Taeyong serius.

Jaehyun mengangguk. Itu tidak masalah. _'Terimakasih, Sunbae!'_ Jaehyun terlalu senang, ia mengucapkan kata terimakasihnya berulang kali tanpa jeda. Di telinga Taeyong bahkan sudah terdengar seperti kaset rusak. Senyum lebar ia pasang di wajah. Tubuhnya melayang di udara dan berputar-putar di tempat beberapa kali sambil menyorakkan kegembiraannya. Setidaknya dengan begini dirinya masih punya kesempatan. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menyadari jika pemuda yang baru mengajaknya bicara kini sedang menggerutu sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hah." Sepertinya, Taeyong sudah mulai menyesali keputusannya dari sekarang.

Terkutuklah sifat mudah kasihan miliknya itu.

* * *

' _Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?'_

' _Apa rencananya?'_

' _Bagaimana caranya kau membantuku, Sunbae?'_

' _Kita akan pergi kemana?'_

' _Hei! Apakah itu toko kacamata?! Bisa kita pergi ke sana sebentar?'_

' _Oh baiklah aku bodoh. Hantu tidak bisa pakai kacamata. Hahahaha.'_

 _Idiot_ , batinnya.

Satu-dua-tiga-sepuluh urat-urat kekesalan muncul satu persatu muncul di kepala Taeyong, semakin bertambah sesuai dengan jumlah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh hantu itu. Pulang sekolah hari itu menjadi lebih ramai bagi Taeyong.

 _Kenapa hantu ini tidak mau berhenti bicara?_

Sejak Taeyong melangkah masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan, hantu itu memang begitu bersemangat.

Mereka di toko buku sekarang dan Taeyong sedang memilih bukunya. Meski di tangannya sudah ada beberapa buku.

' _Sunbae, kenapa kau membeli semua buku seakan kau akan ujian besok?'_

Taeyong menatap sekitarnya sebentar sebelum bicara. "Apa tidak boleh?" baliknya ketus. Dia ada di paruh semester dua tingkat akhir dan mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lagi akan ada ujian. Apanya yang aneh? Yang aneh adalah dirinya yang mau-maunya membantu hantu.

' _Aku tidak tahu jika sunbae begitu rajin.'_

"Aku tidak rajin." Taeyong menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Aku ini sedang dihukum karena nilaiku jelek semester kemarin dan aku tidak mau diseret pulang karena gagal masuk universitas pilihan. Aku ingin pergi main dengan Johnny tapi aku tidak bisa."

Jaehyun membuat wajah bingung. Masalahnya Taeyong tidak terlihat seperti anak baik yang akan menurut begitu saja. _'Kenapa? Aku tidak lihat siapapun di apartemenmu. Kau bisa pergi dan orang tuamu juga tidak akan tahu.'_

"Seandainya semudah itu maka aku akan hidup bahagia." Sarkas Taeyong. "Mereka memang tidak melihatku langsung. Tapi mereka akan tahu karena sebuah laporan terpercaya."

' _Maksudmu sunbae, orang tuamu menyewa detective untuk mengawasimu belajar dengan benar atau tidak?'_ Itu terdengar cukup aneh. Tapi keren di saat bersamaan.

"Tidak persis. Tapi memang seperti itu." Jaehyun melayang membuntuti Taeyong yang menuju kasir. Setelah membayar dan menerima bungkusan plastik berisi semua bukunya, mereka berjalan ke luar. Dan saat mereka melewati jajaran toko yang tidak terlalu banyak orang Taeyong kembali bicara. "Kecuali di bagian 'detective' itu, semuanya benar."

' _Hah?'_

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Orang tuaku tidak mempekerjakan manusia. Mereka memperkerjakan _hantu_."

Jaehyun melongo.

 _Nah_ , baiklah. Itu baru sesuatu yang terdengar _aneh_ sekali.

 _Apa semua keluarga shaman memang melakukan hal-hal semacam itu?_

"Kau sudah melihat Sakura kan? Dia itu benar-benar hantu pengadu yang menyebalkan." Decak Taeyong kesal. Jaehyun memang beberapa kali melihat hantu anak kecil berambut merah muda panjang yang dikepang, di sekitar apartemen. Mungkin hantu itu yang dimaksud Taeyong. "Terakhir kali pengaduannya membuatku tidak dapat uang saku bulanan dan hampir mati kelaparan."

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan setelah menghela nafas. "Ayo pergi."

' _Kemana?'_ Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja semangat saat Taeyong mengatakan kata pergi. Ia melayang di depan Taeyong dan berbalik menatapnya. ' _Apa ke rumah Ten-shi?'_

Taeyong menggeleng.

' _Lalu?'_

"Rumah sakit." Katanya santai.

* * *

' _Sunbae, sebenarnya kenapa kita pergi ke rumah sakit? Ten-shi tidak ada di sana.'_ Jaehyun melayang-layang di sekitar Taeyong. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, tepatnya sejak Taeyong mengatakan tempat tujuan mereka, pemuda itu mengabaikan semua pertanyaannya. Itu membuat Jaehyun bicara sendiri seperti semula.

Bosan. Jaehyun mencoba berbicara dengan hantu lain yang ia lihat, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat menyeramkan dan tidak ramah. Jadi dia sudah kisut duluan sebelum membuka mulut, berakhir dengan mencoba berbicara atau bertanya apapun lagi pada Taeyong.

Jadi? Taeyong adalah korbannya di sini? Baiklah. Cukup tahu saja.

Jaehyun mendarat dengan kaki-kaki hantunya di depan sang _shaman_.

' _Taeyong_ -s _unbae?'_ panggilnya lagi. Kata itu bahkan baru ia dengar hari ini tapi anehnya, ternyata terasa cukup baik di lidahnya. Ini adalah kata 'Taeyong' yang entah keberapa yang ia ucapkan. _'Taeyong-sunbae, kau mendengarku?'_

"..am," Taeyong bergumam sangat pelan. Bibirnya saja terkatup rapat.

' _Kau mengatakan sesuatu, sunbae? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Ulangi lagi!'_ Jaehyun tidak bisa tidak antusias. Ini respon pertama yang ia dapat. _'Sunbae?'_

Jaehyun hendak menyentuh tangan Taeyong tapi pemuda itu menghindar cepat. Ah, iya benar. Tidak boleh menyentuh sembarangan, Jaehyun lupa. Ia memandang Taeyong dan cukup kaget dengan ekspresinya. _'Sunbae, kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal?'_

 _Menurutmu?_ Taeyong menggeram sambil menahan gemeletuk gigi dan makian keluar, tangannya merogoh ponsel layar sentuh ber- _casing_ putih miliknya dari saku celana. Bahkan tanpa menyalakan, membuka sandi atau menekan nomor tujuan ia menaruh ponselnya di telinga kanan. "Ah, ya. Halo?" sapanya.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong heran, tidak yakin dengan siapa pemuda itu bicara. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jadi dia memilih hanya untuk diam saja dan menonton.

"Halo, _kau_ mendengarku?"

Jaehyun mundur selangkah saat melihat pemuda itu melotot tepat padanya. _'K-kenapa sunbae melototiku?'_

"Akhirnya kau menjawab." Taeyong tersenyum. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Ya. Aku memang akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ten- _shi_ tidak akan datang tapi kau _harus_ menyusulku." Taeyong memandang lurus pada si hantu. "Hm. Hm. Datang saja, nanti juga tahu. Dan― _jangan banyak bertanya lagi_." Lalu dia, sekali lagi tanpa memencet apapun di layar ponselnya langsung memasukkan benda itu ke saku. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi setelah itu.

Jaehyun mengedip.

' _Ting!'_

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Orang-orang mulai berjalan keluar, begitupun Taeyong.

' _Sebenarnya―'_

Langkah Taeyong terhenti. Ia membiarkan orang-orang melewatinya sehingga ia tinggal sendiri dalam lift itu. Ralat, ia tinggal berdua dengan _hantu_ itu. Taeyong berbalik dan melihat hantu Jaehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan super polos.

Taeyong mempunyai firasat kurang enak saat melihat kerutan di dahi si hantu. Jangan bilang―

' _Sebenarnya kau bicara dengan siapa tadi, Sunbae?'_

 _AGHHHH!_

Taeyong langsung berbalik pergi sambil menarik rambut hitamnya frustasi sepanjang jalan. Tak peduli lagi jika orang-orang melihatnya sebagai orang gila.

' _Hah? Yak! Tunggu aku!'_ Jaehyun yang kaget di tinggalkan langsung menyusul sang _shaman_ dengan menembus lift yang pintunya baru saja tertutup. Bertanya-tanya dengan pikirannya tentang apa _sebenarnya_ yang salah di sini.

* * *

Mereka berjalan melewati area taman. Cukup sepi di sini dan Taeyong memutuskan sepertinya tidak akan apa-apa jika ia bicara dengan Jaehyun sekarang. Taeyong menghentikan langkah kakinya dan otomatis membuat hantu Jaehyun yang mengekornya berhenti juga. Taeyong membalikkan badan dan menghela nafasnya. "Kau itu benar-benar sangat cerewet." Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin menambahkan kata bodoh juga di sana. Tapi, yasudahlah. "Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan kode yang aku berikan tadi?" tanya Taeyong.

' _Kode? Kau memberikan kode apa, sunbae?'_

Terkutuklah ekspresi polos itu, batinnya. "Ini." Taeyong mengambil ponselnya, menunjukkan tepat di wajah sang hantu. "Aku akan menggunakan ini dan berpura-pura menelpon jika aku ingin bicara denganmu di tempat umum yang banyak orang, seperti tadi. Harusnya kau paham bahwa yang aku ajak bicara tadi itu _kau_!" Taeyong tidak bisa menahan nada kesalnya di sana.

' _EH?!'_

 _Demi, plankton!_

"Aku _memang_ Shaman. Tapi kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu― mereka tidak sama denganku. Aku tidak mau dianggap orang gila karena dikira bicara pada udara kosong." Sarkas Taeyong. Ia menenggelamkan kedua tangannya dalam-dalam di dalam saku celana. " _Kau_ tidak lihat? Wanita yang ada di dalam lift itu saja menatapku aneh saat aku tiba-tiba melotot padamu. Apalagi jika aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Lanjutnya sambil merenggut tidak suka. Bibirnya sudah menggumamkan cibiran.

 _Ah, rupanya begitu._ Jaehyun mengangguk.

Menjadi _shaman_ pasti bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan. Bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa. Mendengar apa yang orang lain tidak bisa. Orang-orang pasti beranggapan aneh dan dianggap _aneh_ itu sama sekali tidak nyaman. Jaehyun tahu sekali rasanya.

Taeyong dua tahun lebih tua dari Jaehyun. Tak heran jika pemuda itu berusaha begitu keras untuk menutupi siapa dirinya. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa berpura-pura tidak berbeda dengan orang lain dan memiliki hidup normal. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi alasannya pemuda itu enggan membantunya sejak awal. Karena membantu hantu, membuatnya menunjukkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya. _Shaman_.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong. Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya tentang sunbae berambut hitam itu sejak tadi. _'Sunbae, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran dan mau membantuku?'_

Jaehyun memang sedikit terkejut awalnya. Setelah seharian dia mengikuti Taeyong hingga ke apartemen, merengek dan memohon dengan segala cara untuk membantunya, pemuda itu tidak bereaksi. Jangankan menjawab atau berbicara, pemuda itu bahkan berpura-pura jika Jaehyun tidak ada. Tapi kemudian hari berikutnya di sekolah, di saat Jaehyun sudah menyerah dengan segalanya, dia datang dan berkata berniat membantu meski dengan wajah ketus dan enggan.

Jaehyun bisa melihat Taeyong diam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak tahu." Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mau repot-repot membantu hantu? Taeyong mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya," pada akhirnya hanya itu jawaban yang ia keluarkan.

Bagaimanapun, Jaehyun sangat bersyukur. Ia tersenyum. Ia sungguh terharu. _'Terimakasih ―'_

Taeyong beringsut menjauh. Matanya melotot dan kedua tangannya terangkat. " Sudah kubilang kau-tidak-boleh-menyentuhku!"

Jaehyun yang sudah hendak memeluk Taeyong langsung diam kaku. Tangan hantunya menggantung di udara dan tiba-tiba Jaehyun merasa malu atas apa yang akan ia lakukan barusan. Ia menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di balik punggung Taeyong. Jaehyun menarik kedua tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan itu. Selama ia masih manusia, ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang lain, mencoba memeluk seseorang yang bukan keluarganya.

' _M-maaf.'_ Gumam Jaehyun. Jika ia masih manusia maka mungkin wajah Jaehyun pasti sudah semerah apel masak sekarang. Jaehyun hanya begitu senang karena akhirnya merasa memiliki seorang _teman_. Ia dan Taeyong memang baru bertemu kemarin tapi ia sudah menganggap Taeyong sebagai temannya.

Setelah ia menjadi hantu, Jaehyun kehilangan kekhawatirannya akan segala macam kuman, virus dan bakteri dan tidak perlu menahan dirinya lagi. Jujur saja, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Seperti beban berat di punggung dan rantai besi yang membelenggu tiba-tiba dilepaskan.

Dia memang sudah mati, tapi Jaehyun malah merasa jika dia yang sebenarnya justru kembali hidup.

"Lupakan saja." Taeyong melengenggang cuek. " Ayo pergi sekarang."

Jaehyun kali ini tidak mengekor Taeyong. Hantu itu menyusul Taeyong yang berjalan di depan dan melayang tepat di samping kanannya.

"Oh iya."

' _Kenapa, sunbae?'_

 _"Berhenti memanggilku sunbae. Panggil aku_ _hyung_ _, Jaehyun."_

' _Baiklah!'_ Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. _'Taeyong-hyung!'_

* * *

Selama sisa perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Jaehyun menjadi lebih tenang. Keduanya berjalan melalui lorong dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu rawat. Taeyong yang sudah mau masuk, berhenti saat melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam. Ia tersenyum menyapa wanita itu. "Halo, bibi." katanya.

' _I-ibu?'_

"Taeyong?" Wanita itu juga tersenyum melihat Taeyong. Meski begitu, itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi guratan lelah yang muncul di wajahnya, juga lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan kau datang, Taeyong. Apa kabar, _nak_?"

' _Kau mengenal ibuku, hyung?'_ heran Jaehyun.

Taeyong tidak punya niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. "Aku baik, bibi. Bibi bagaimana? Bibi terlihat lelah." ujarnya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." lagi-lagi senyum lembut dibentuk.

Jaehyun tidak bisa mengerti semua yang terjadi di depannya. Kenapa Taeyong mengenal ibunya? Kenapa ibunya ada di rumah sakit? Mata Jaehyun melihat ke arah pintu. Siapa yang sedang dirawat di sana? Apa― _ayahnya?_ Kaget dengan pikiran itu Jaehyun langsung melesat masuk dengan panik. Menembus pintu.

Taeyong yang melihat dengan ujung matanya hanya terdiam. Ia kembali berbicara pada nyonya Jung "Kemana paman, bibi?"

"Oh, suamiku sedang sibuk. Ada operasi besar hari ini, Taeyong-ah." balasnya. "Kebetulan kau di sini. Bisakah bibi minta tolong untuk menjaga Jaehyun sebentar? Bibi akan pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti. Tidak akan lama. Mungkin hanya sekitar satu jam."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Aku punya cukup waktu luang."

"Terimakasih."

Taeyong mengangguk lagi. Ia melambai pada nyonya Jung hingga benar-benar tidak terlihat. Baru setelah itu Taeyong menghela nafas dan memutar knop pintu. Ia masuk dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah hantu Jaehyun yang mematung menatap sosok lain yang tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur rumah sakit.

' _A-apa maksudnya ini, hyung?'_ Jaehyun bertanya tanpa menoleh. Ia memang tidak bodoh, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. _Kenapa dirinya bisa terbaring di situ?_ Bukannya dia sudah mati? Dia hantu sekarang dan harusnya dia _sudah_ mati.

"Kau belum mati, Jaehyun. Jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan." Taeyong berjalan mendekati meja kecil di samping kasur dan meletakkan sebuah kacamata di atasnya. Tepat di samping sebuah figura yang berisi foto anak laki-laki tinggi berkacamata. Jaehyun.

' _B-bagaimana bisa?'_ Jelas-jelas Jaehyun melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuhnya terbujur di tengah jalan dalam genangan darah setelah tertabrak mobil.

"Aku melihatmu malam itu." Kata Taeyong. "Aku melihatmu yang berusaha berbicara pada semua orang agar mau membantumu yang sedang sekarat."

' _H-hyung_ _melihatku?'_

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku yang pertama kali menemukan tubuhmu dan memanggil ambulans. Aku bahkan ikut ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu. Karena itulah aku mengenal mereka."

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang.

Taeyong berjalan dan berdiri tepat di samping hantu Jaehyun. "Kau masih punya kesempatan hidup, Jaehyun." Kata Taeyong. "Kau hanya perlu masuk dalam tubuhmu."

' _B-benarkah?'_

Taeyong mengangguk. "Kau akan hidup dan kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu sendiri pada Ten."

Jaehyun dengan gugup berjalan mendekat. Rasanya begitu aneh menatap dirimu dengan matamu sendiri. Ragu-ragu Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang memberinya anggukan. Jaehyun melayang dan sudah berbaring tepat di atas tubuhnya. _'Hyung, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?'_

"Seharusnya bisa."

Dan dengan dua kata itu, Jaehyun menutup matanya dan melayang turun perlahan.

Taeyong menatapnya lekat dalam diam. Menantikan reaksi seperti apa yang akan muncul setelah ini. Apakah akan ada sebuah ledakan? Atau mungkin, muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan? Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan hantu yang belum mati. Ah, bukan hantu namanya ya jika begitu. Arwah sepertinya panggilan yang cocok.

Jantungnya jadi berdebar tanpa sadar.

Dua menit berlalu tanpa ada reaksi. Taeyong menggigit kuku jarinya. Lima menit lagi berlalu. Dan dia mulai mendengar sesuatu. _Apa itu reaksinya?_ batin Taeyong penasaran. Menit selanjutnya, yang dia dengar adalah sebuah suara gumaman dari bawah ranjang, semakin lama semakin mencurigakan. Taeyong berfikir sebentar, memilih mengacuhkan atau memeriksanya. Pada akhirnya Taeyong memilih membungkuk, hanya untuk mendapati hantu Jaehyun berbaring dengan tidak berdosanya di situ.

' _Hyung, sepertinya ini tidak berhasil.'_ katanya tanpa berdosa sambil duduk. Membuat badannya menembus kasur dan hanya kepalanya yang terlihat.

Taeyong langsung membuat wajah datar.

Sudah tahu tidak berhasil kenapa diam saja dan tidak muncul? Kenapa malah membuat orang lain menunggu? _APA YANG YANG DILAKUKANNYA SEJAK TADI?!_ Taeyong berdehem, menghela nafas dan dengan terpaksa harus mengatakan kalimatnya dengan jengkel. "Jaehyun, sepertinya kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan tubuhmu dan sekarang kau tidak bisa kembali."

 _'APA?!'_

"Tubuhmu menolakmu." Simpul Taeyong. Baiklah, ia kira semuanya akan mudah tapi rupanya memang tidak semudah itu. Harus menggunakan cara lain.

Jaehyun langsung melayang dan berhenti tepat di depan Taeyong dan menatap Taeyong dengan panik. _'Lalu bagaimana?'_

Taeyong menghela nafasnya. _Apa benar dia harus melakukan hal itu?_ "Ada satu cara lagi." Taeyong melepas gelangnya. Sebuah gelang yang berupa manik-manik hitam yang tidak biasa itu ia simpan di meja. Taeyong mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Jaehyun dengan jari telunjuk. "Masuklah ke tubuhku." Taeyong mengambil nafasnya, wajahnya berubah warna menjadi pink cerah. "Masuklahketubuhkudanakuakanmenciumbibirmu."

' _H-hah?'_

 _Demi, plankton!_

Butuh keberanian lagi bagi Taeyong untuk mengucapkan kata memalukan itu. "Aku bilang; masuklah ke tubuhku dan aku akan mencium bibirmu."

' _EEEEEHHHHH?!"_

* * *

Penyatuan tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak sulit. Dengan satu sentuhan di ujung jari hantu Jaehyun sudah langsung tertarik dalam tubuh Taeyong. Setelah penjelasan singkat Taeyong, akhirnya Jaehyun mengerti jika cara terakhir untuk mentransfer jiwa adalah dengan melakukan kontak fisik langsung. Dan ciuman adalah hal yang paling mungkin. Taeyong bilang masih ada cara selain itu tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya dan dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Sepertinya itu sangat pribadi.

Taeyong menggerakkan jarinya dan membuat ekspresi kagum. "Wow."

Lalu ekspresi itu berubah menjadi datar. "Jangan terlalu senang. Aku hanya meminjamkan tubuhku untuk sementara."

Ekspresinya berganti lagi. Kali ini menjadi sebuah senyum lebar. "Aku tahu, _hyung_."

Taeyong memutar matanya kali ini. "Mari lakukan ini dengan cepat."

"Bagaimana caranya?" ― heran

"Aku akan memberikan kendali atas tubuhku. Dan yang kau harus lakukan adalah mencium bibirmu." ― datar

"APA?!" ―kaget

"Kenapa?" ―bingung.

"KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENCIUM DIRIKU SENDIRI?!" ―tidak percaya

"Kau mau kembali hidup tidak?" ―datar kembali

"T-tapikan itu akan aneh sekali, _hyung_. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menciumku? Itu akan lebih baik." ―salah tingkah

"A-aku tidak mau!" ―kesal dan sedikit malu

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan ciuman." ―memelas

 _Kau pikir aku sudah?_ "Kau harus melakukannya sendiri, Jaehyun."

"Kumohon. Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku, _hyung_." ―semakin memelas

Baiklah, Taeyong memang sudah berjanji akan membantu sebelum ini. Dan dia juga bukan orang yang suka ingkar dengan janjinya. Taeyong berfikir entah sampai kapan perdebatan konyol ini akan berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka tidak mengalah. Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi nyonya Jung akan datang, bahkan mungkin bisa lebih cepat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika nyonya Jung mendapati ekspresinya berubah-rubah seperti tadi. Selain itu, jika ini tidak diselesaikan sekarang maka Taeyong akan semakin lama berurusan dengan si hantu menyebalkan.

Baiklah, Taeyong mengalah. Ini demi kebaikannya sendiri. Lagipula itu bahkan hanya menempelkan bibir dan itu tidak dihitung ciuman. Ya kan?

Tubuh Taeyong bergerak menuju samping ranjang. Matanya menatap sekitar, memastikan tidak akan ada yang memergokinya. Setelah dikira aman. Taeyong melepas masker oksigen dari Jaehyun. Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit. Pipinya terasa hangat karena nafas pelan yang menyapu wajahnya. Ia hanya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada seseorang yang tengah koma.

Jarak terakhir menghilang, dan Taeyong benar-benar mencium bibir Jaehyun. Menempelkan bibir tipis miliknya sekitar tiga detik sebelum melepaskannya.

Wajahnya memerah cerah. Sebelum berubah menjadi heran. "Sepertinya belum berhasil. Aku masih di sini. _Hyung_ , kau harus menciumku sedikit lebih lama." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Taeyong mengangguk dan kembali mencium bibir Jaehyun. Kali ini menahannya hingga sepuluh detik.

"Mungkin ciumannya harus dengan mulut terbuka." Katanya lagi, seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja bukan. Jelas-jelas yang bicara itu adalah hantu Jaehyun yang berada di tubuhnya.

Taeyong memegang dagu Jaehyun dan menahannya terbuka, sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka hingga sepuluh detik berlalu. Masih belum berhasil. Taeyong mulai kesal.

"Kenapa tidak coba memberi sedikit hisapan?"

Taeyong kesal sekarang. Dengan cepat dia memegang wajah Jaehyun dan menghisap bibirnya rakus. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan nafasnya mulai memburu sekarang.

Taeyong merasa senang karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Ia berfikir jika hantu itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi kesenangannya kembali pupus saat mulutnya kembali berkata sesuatu yang bukan kehendaknya.

"Mm, _hyung_. Aku masih di sini." Taeyong menepuk dahinya. Tapi dia sendiri yang berkata lagi dengan nada polos. "Bagaimana dengan lidah? Kau belum mencobanya. Mungkin berhasil."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Dengan murka Taeyong menimpali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri barusan. Ia mengambil gelang manik-manik hitam miliknya di meja. Taeyong memakainya dengan cepat dan hantu Jaehyun langsung terpental keluar dari tubuhnya sambil berkata seluruh tubuh hantunya sakit karena tersengat. Taeyong tidak peduli. Dia berbalik melipat tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi kesal. Wajahnya merah padam karena merasa baru saja melakukan hal paling konyol dalam hidupnya.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa dipermainkan oleh hantu?_

 _Demi, Plankton!_

* * *

Di salah satu rumah bergaya Jepang kuno, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati teh mereka di gazebo. Ditemani bunyi suara aliran air yang beriak pelan. Aroma bambu yang menenangkan menguar dari setiap penjuru. Ikan koi di kolam berputar-putar dalam harmoni. Rasanya sangat damai.

Sekelebat sosok berambut merah muda muncul dari sisi lain, menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana Taeyong?"

' _Taeyong-sama melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, Tuan. Tapi―'_

"Tapi?" Suara lembut sang istri yang kini terdengar.

' _Taeyong-sama sepertinya memiliki urusan lain dengan membantu hantu.'_

Wanita, dengan kimono berwarna merah muda lembut itu, menaruh gelasnya. "Aku kira dia bilang sudah tidak tertarik dengan segala macam hal berbau hantu."

"Biarkan saja." Sosok berambut merah muda lenyap setelah suami itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa mengelak jika dirinya keturunan _shaman_."

Sang istri mengangguk, wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan keputusanmu, sayang. Apa tidak lebih baik dibicarakan dulu? Rasanya sungguh terlalu cepat."

"Apa? Masalah pernikahan?" Lelaki paruh baya itu menggeleng tidak setuju. "Bagaimanapun pada akhirnya ia harus menikah dengan keturunan shaman yang lain. Dan dia―"

Sosok lain muncul dalam kegelapan.

"Adalah calon yang cocok."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

cehuns2: Jaetennya di sini sedikit aja kok. Sudah dilanjut ;)

Arisa Hosho: Iya, Ten yang ditaksir Jaehyun dan Jaehyun belum mati. Sudah dilanjut ;)

Dear91jinwoo: Maaf kalo bikin bingung. Jaehyun emang ngejar-ngejar Taeyong buat bantuin dia, tapi keesokan harinya dia ngejar-ngejar Ten. Dan ya, Jaehyun suka sama Ten di sini. Sudah dilanjut ;)

chocomilkshake: Jaehyun koma dan dia suka sama Ten. Sudah dilanjut maaf gabisa update asap :(

Shim Yeonhae: Nanti (?)

awnayong: Kesannya kaya ftv ya? Sudah dilanjut ;)

VhyJisoo: Iya nih. Sudah dilanjut ;)

Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review. Ditunggu review untuk chapter ini


End file.
